Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist & Harry Potter crossover. Tres nuevos integrantes ingresan a Hogwarts. Brazos de metal, armaduras y alquimia en el mundo de Harry Potter. [EN HIATUS, lo siento]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Fullmetal Alchemist & Harry Potter crossover. Tres nuevos integrantes ingresan a Hogwarts. Brazos de metal, armaduras que se mueven solas y alquimia en el mundo de Harry Potter.

**Descripcion**: Este fan fiction es un crossover entre Fullmetal Alchemist y Harry Potter :) para saber mas sobre Fullmetal Alchemist vaian a esta direccion:

g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / m o o n l i g h t a l c h e m i s t / f u l l m t a l a l c h m i s t . m s n w

**Pairings**: RHr, HG, EdWin

* * *

Harry Potter y el Alquimista de Acero

Capítulo 1 – Malos comienzos

La ciudad del Este estaba en calma después de muchos días de ajetreo. Y más aún en el cuartel general de los militares, pues Fullmetal había hecho su aparición nuevamente allí y ya todos en la ciudad sabían lo que eso significaba...

-Flash Back-

.-¡DEJA DE DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! – en ese mismo momento un terremoto sacudió toda la ciudad.

Una mujer del pueblo sonrió.

.-Mira hijo, Edward Elric está en la ciudad, y acaba de salir del despacho del coronel Mustang – dijo a su pequeño, que estaba mirando todo, extrañado.

-Fin Flash Back-

Un chico rubio de muy baja estatura caminaba por la calle, al lado de una armadura andante y una chica rubia que miraba un destornillador nuevo como si estuviera en trance. La gente los saludaba, extrañamente y la armadura les devolvía el gesto muy amablemente. Sin embargo, el rubio no daba muestras de querer interactuar con la gente. Estaba con cara de estar muy molesto y esto no era una buena señal para nadie. Todos sabían que el Fullmetal Alchemist era bastante irritable.

.-Te quejas demasiado Ed, es solo una misión, como todas – dijo la rubia saliendo de su trance y dirigiéndole la mirada de reproche al chico.

.-Es una burla, no voy a rebajarme a ir a un maldito pueblucho en medio de la nada para que a ellos se les facilite el paso por los alrededores, Winry – replicó Ed.

.-Nii-san, creo que deberíamos obedecer...

.-Déjame tranquilo Al – gruñó el niño. – ese Mustang es un idiota si piensa que haré eso.

.-Te revocarán tu permiso de Alquimista Nacional enano – replicó Winry con sorna y como siempre...

.-¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTÁS LLAMANDO TAN ENANO QUE PUEDES PISARLO SOLAMENTE LEVANTANDO UN PIE? – comenzó a gritar el chico en medio de la calle y Winry comenzó a correr, riendo.

.-A ti¿a quien sino?

.-¡YO NO SOY UN ENANO!

----------------

Edward bajó las escaleras del lugar donde se alojaban. A pesar de estar cansado, no podía dormir, y pensó en ir al comedor para tomar algo de agua. Miró todo, en busca de agua o jugo pero... no, no eso. "Por favor no" pensó mirando la caja que había al otro lado de la cocina.

Un cartón de leche lo miraba (N/A: xD no lo miraba, pero Ed es algo paranoico) malévolamente, incitándolo a tomarla.

.-No hay caso amigo – dijo al cartón con pena. – la leche y yo nunca seremos compatibles.

.-¿Ed?

Ed miró detrás de el y vio a Winry, con un vaso de leche recién servido.

.-Hola¿qué haces despierta tan tarde? – preguntó le chico extrañado.

.-No podía dormir, tengo un mal presentimiento.

.-¿Mal queee? – preguntó Ed intentando aparentar burlarse, pero realmente eso mismo era lo que no lo había dejado conciliar el sueño.

.-Déjame en paz, te digo que lo tuve y lo tengo aún.

.-Hn... mejor será que vallas a dormir, es tarde Win...

.-Si... supongo que será lo mejor... eh... ¿Qué es eso? – Winry señaló una forma oscura en la ventana.

Ed se levantó rápidamente y abrió la ventana, habiendo transformado antes su brazo metálico. Por ella entró una lechuza... y otra lechuza... ¡y otra lechuza!. Las tres portando cartas exactamente iguales, solamente que una se dirigió hacia arriba y las otras dos se posaron sobre sus brazos y les dejaron una carta a cada uno. Ed la miró, tenía un sello viejo, un escudo de armas. En el, había un tejón, un águila, un león y una serpiente, alrededor de una enorme hache. Miró la dirección, para saber de donde venía, pero lo único que vio fue:

_Señor Edward Elric.  
Cocina.  
Posada "El Lago azul"  
Ciudad del este._

Miró desconcertado a Winry, que le respondió con el mismo gesto confundido. Ed volvió a ver la carta de pergamino y la abrió con cuidado, intentando no romperla. De ella sacó otro pergamino, en el que se leía:

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Directora provisional: Minerva McGonagall  
_

_Querido señor Elric:_

_Tenemos el agrado de informarle que ha sido aceptado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hemos de comentarle que nos agradaría mucho tenerlo entre nuestra institución, siendo usted un alquimista tan reconocido. Debo también decirle que esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio. El Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid, ira a buscarlo para indicarle el camino. Esperamos su asistencia el 1° de Septiembre al Expreso de Hogwarts, Plataforma 9 ¾. Le sugerimos comprar los materiales que vienen adjuntos a esta carta._

_Muy Cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora provisional._

.-¿Qué de...? – comenzó Ed, pero en seguida una voz lo tapó.

.-NII-SAN ¡Hay una lechuza en mi cuarto! – gritó Al, bajando rápidamente, mirando embobado a la lechucita. - ¿También recibieron carta? – preguntó, cuando vio los pergaminos en las manos de su hermano y su amiga.

Ed asintió con la cabeza.

.-Según esto, un tal Hagrid nos vendrá a buscar... ¿quién creen que-? AGH – gritó de repente Winry, mientras la puerta trasera de la posada caía estrepitosamente en medio de la cocina.

Un hombre con algo así como tres metros de altura entró. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y una barba gigantesca negros, como sus ojos de escarabajo, que brillaban, no encajando por completo en la primera impresión que todos se llevaban de él. El hombre miró a Al.

.-Hola, tu debes ser Edward Elric ¿verdad grandote? – dijo observando que la armadura media mas o menos lo mismo que el. - Ahora veo porque te llaman Full Metal Alchemist

.-Em... está hablando con el niño equivocado – dijo dulcemente Al, señalando a su hermano, que se había deprimido nuevamente.

.-¿Ese pequeñito es el...? – pero no pudo terminar la frase.

.-¿A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO PUEDES VERLO A MENOS QUE USES UN MICROSCOPIO? – comenzó a gritar el rubio.

.-Nii-san, el no ha dicho nada de eso – dijo Al tomándolo por detrás.

Pero no necesitó forcejear más, pues una llave inglesa voló a toda maquina hacia Ed y le golpeó la cabeza fuertemente, dejándole un gran chichón.

.-Deja de decir tonterías Ed... – dijo Winry con mala cara. – Prosiga señor –sonrió a Hagrid.

.-Gracias, pues bien, tomaremos el trasladador hasta el Callejón Diagon ahora mismo, les explicaré luego...

.-Un segundo, un segundo ¿Usted esta tratando de decir que existe una "Escuela de Magia"? – preguntó Ed con escepticismo.

.-Así es, y la dirigía el gran Albus Dumbledore pero...

.-¿Dumbledore? – El pequeño rubiecito se paró en seco. Había leído de él como una leyenda, un compañero del legendario Nicholas Flamel, una persona que se rumoreaba, había creado una Piedra Filosofal completa. Pero las sospechas jamás pudieron ser comprobadas, pues Flamel desapareció y nunca más se volvió a saber de el.

.-¿Has oído hablar de Dumbledore eh? – los ojos del gigante se entristecieron. – Era un gran tipo, Dumbledore, pero ahora mejor apresurémonos. – se secó la nariz con el brazo y les extendió una bolsa de basura que largaba un olor realmente repugnante.

.-Que... asco – dijo Winry tapándose la nariz.

.-Tardará unos minutos más – dijo Hagrid mirando su reloj de bolsillo. – Mientras tanto¿quieren saber algo?

.-Si¿por qué estoy yendo a una Escuela de Magia cuando tengo un empleo como alquimista Nacional y estoy buscando una Piedra Filosofal? – preguntó Ed bruscamente y sin ningún signo de modales, lo que provocó una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga mecánica..

Hagrid pareció quedarse estático con la pregunta.

-Bu-bu-bueno, al parecer Mustang no les ha dicho nada ¿o si? – Los tres negaron con la cabeza. – Bien... ese tipo siempre me pareció algo extraño. A ver, los tres, si, los tres – agregó mirando la cara incrédula de Winry. – tienen habilidades para la magia, solamente que... bueno, a ver... hay muchas dimensiones parecidas en el universo. En el caso de este mundo, hay varias realidades alternas, entre las que se encuentra la del colegio Hogwarts. Estamos pasando por algunos problemas y necesitábamos de un poco de ayuda, así que preguntamos a Mustang si no podría enviarnos a un par de personas de su departamento y así fue como su nombre salió a la luz. El tipo dijo que ustedes tendrían la edad para asistir al colegio de incógnitos y al realizar las pruebas, nos dimos cuenta de que su amiga también podía hacer magia, y pensando que tu quizás necesitarías reparaciones, decidimos hacerle una plaza también.

Los chicos miraron a Winry, que tenía la misma mirada desconcertada que ellos, dirigida inquisitivamente hacia Hagrid. Ed, por su parte, tenía millones de preguntas retumbando fuertemente dentro de su cabeza.

.-Y dime¿por qué no pensó el idiota con baja moral y complejo de Dios de Mustang decirnos que deberíamos dejar todo lo que estábamos haciendo e irnos a un tonto colegio para maguitos en quien sabe que dimensión? – preguntó otra vez enfadado.

.-Bueno, quizás es porque aún tuvo oportunidad de decirlo...

.-Estuvimos en su oficina esta mañana – dijo Al repentinamente. – y le encargó a mi hermano una misión común y corriente.

.-Creo que es su idea de una broma – murmuró Ed con el entrecejo fruncido.

.-Si lo es, es bastante mala – dijo Hagrid imitando su gesto. – Los precisamos por una guerra que se está gestando y para cuidar algo... a cambio tendrán lo que buscan. Bueno, ya es hora¿vienen o qué?

.-¿Cómo es eso de "tendrán lo que buscan"? – dijo el chico de ojos ambarinos mirando ahora fijamente a Hagrid.

.-Eso fue lo que me dijeron, ahora, vamos. – gruñó el robusto hombre y extendió la bolsa. – pongan su dedo aquí.

Ed y Al lo hicieron, aunque les repugnaran, pero Winry parecía realmente asqueada. Los tres la miraron apremiantes, pero ella parecía en estado de shock. Al final, Ed la tomó del brazo y le puso el dedo en la bolsa. Instantáneamente, los dos rubios sintieron como si un gancho los jalara del estómago y los impulsara hacia delante. La chica, mareada, cerró los ojos y, al momento siguiente, aterrizó sentada (pero con algo de fuerza) sobre el frío pavimento de algún lugar. Cuando volteó, se quedó con la boca abierta. "Vaya" oyó a Ed murmurar a su lado.

.-Este – dijo el hombre. – es el Callejón Diagon.

----------------

Harry miró al hombre que estaba delante de él, observándolo con la mirada severa y el rostro serio e impasible. Remus Lupin lucía ahora mucho más rígido que nunca antes. Luego de los momentos felices de la boda de Bill y Fleur y su verano

.-Volverás a la escuela, Harry, por tu propio bien – dijo suavizando su expresión, aunque no demasiado.

El muchacho, de diecisiete años, miró el suelo, resignado. Pocas cosas podía hacer contra esa implacable dulzura y rigidez que sólo un padre podía tener. Lo cierto es que Lupin era una de las pocas personas adultas que estimaba y no quería defraudarlo en ese momento. Al fin, suspiró.

.-Bien... iré... – el chico prosiguió. – pero quiero que me mantengan informado sobre todo, TODO, lo que pase fuera ¿de acuerdo?

.-Entendido – dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. – Ahora, mejor que te subas al tren, o lo perderás.

Detrás de él, la locomotora roja del Hogwarts Express echaba espesas bocanadas de humo negro. Decenas de estudiantes retrasados corrían apresurados hacia las entradas del tren. Harry los imitó, y cuando subió, las puertas se cerraron al instante. Saludó con la mano a todos los que le habían escoltado hacia allí y ellos le devolvieron el saludo hasta que se perdieron a la distancia. Ron y Hermione, supuso, ya habrían partido para el vagón de los prefectos, delante de todo.

.-¡Harry! – dijo una voz jovial detrás de él y unos brazos delgados lo abrazaron por detrás.

El chico se volteó, para encontrarse con una bonita pelirroja, de suspicaces ojos castaños y una sonrisa traviesa en sus finos labios. Ginny Weasley, a pesar de tener sus bien merecidos dieciséis años, siempre conservaba la frescura de sus once.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió.

.-Hola Gin¿cómo va todo? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

.-Igual que hoy cuando vinimos juntos al Anden e igual que en todo el verano, Potter – dijo con una sonrisa divertida - ¿Buscamos asientos? – preguntó viendo que seguían parados en medio del tren.

.-Claro... veamos...

Casi todos los compartimientos del tren estaban llenos. Al final, decidieron entrar en el último compartimiento, al final del tren, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon...

.-¡QUE NO SOY UN ENANO!

Acto siguiente, un sonido metálico, como si la persona que gritaba se hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

Ginny miró a Harry confundida.

.-¿Entramos? – preguntó, insegura.

El chico de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza sin preocuparse y empujó la puerta con fuerza, mas lo que estaba adentro no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

Un muchacho rubio, con ojos ambarinos, bastante bajito y con una extraña capa roja con un símbolo aún más raro le gritaba a una chica de cabello también dorado y ojos azules como zafiros, que blandía una llave inglesa tal si fuera una espada y que también gritaba con fuerza. Al otro lado, una gran armadura intentaba calmar a las dos personas. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, los tres voltearon hacia los dos individuos que estaban parados en la puerta, mirándolos con incomodidad.

.-¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que el chico de ojos amarillos se levantó de golpe.

.-¡CLARO QUE NO, LÁRGUENSE! – gritó con furia, recibiendo, al momento siguiente, una llave inglesa que lo noqueó.

La chica rubia bufó.

.-Claro que pueden sentarse – dijo con una sonrisa. Ginny sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

.-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad. – No te había visto antes...

.-Es que somos nuevos – dijo sonriendo la chica. – mi nombre es Winry Rockbell, el de la armadura es Alphonse y el otro es Edward. Ambos son hermanos, su apellido es Elric.

.-Vaya... y díganme¿por qué vinieron a Hogwarts? Es decir... Dumbledore ya no está más aquí...

Winry hizo ademán de hablar, pero Edward la frenó con una mirada asesina y la chica dirigió una mirada apenada al muchacho rubio. Este se volvió a los dos Gryffindors con gesto enfadado.

.-Vinimos y ya.

Ginny adoptó una mirada similar a la de Edward y lo tomó de la manga cuando se volteó, pero este lo hizo con tanta fuerza que le desgarró parte de la misma, dejando ver algo metálico. Al principio la chica no entendió, pero luego de observar por unos segundos cayó en la cuenta. Ese chico tenía un brazo de metal.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y miró al muchacho, que se había quedado estático, mirándola casi con terror, y entonces...

.-¡Idiota! – gritó y salió corriendo del compartimiento.

.-Nii-san! – exclamó la armadura, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

.-Ed – Winry se volvió hacia Ginny, ahora con expresión enfadada. - ¿Por qué actuaste así? – le dijo con sorna y salió corriendo del lugar hacia donde se había ido el pequeño rubio.

Harry y Ginny observaron a Alphonse, quien no parecía querer hablar, un momento.

.-Mi hermano es un poco susceptible sobre lo de su brazo – dijo al fin, tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio. – y es bastante impulsivo – agregó.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Chicos nuevos con brazos de metal y armaduras que no quieren decir nada sobre el porque de su llegada? Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días. Miró al chico con la armadura en silencio, parecía estar pensando en alguna excusa para salir de allí. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando ver a Winry y a Ed, ella con una sonrisa apenada y el con la mirada seria, pero decididamente enfadado.

.-¡Nii-san! – dijo en voz alegre Alphonse y su hermano le sonrió.

.-Sentimos las molestias, venimos a buscar a Al – dijo Winry, sonriendo.

La armadura se levantó lentamente, saludó con la mano a los dos chicos que los miraban y salió con su hermano y amiga. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Harry habló.

.-Algo aquí no es normal

.-Este colegio dejó de ser normal hace mucho tiempo – respondió Ginny.

----------------

Edward caminó con prisa por el lugar, dejando a su hermano y a Winry a una distancia considerable. Todos los pequeñajos de primer año estaban congregados alrededor de una figura alta que ya era familiar para el. Al ver al muchacho, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa, que se ensanchó más al ver a los dos acompañantes del rubio.

.-Bien, veo que están los tres – dijo con su característica voz gruesa. – aunque a ti casi no te veo enano – dijo luego, mirando a Ed con una sonrisa de superioridad.

.-¿QUÉ INSINUAS MASTODONTE? – comenzó a gritar el chico de ojos ambarinos, haciendo que un par de chicos se asustaran.

Acto seguido, los otros tres comenzaron a reír desenfrenadamente, calmando, en parte, a Edward.

.-Bien¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora grandote? – dijo luego, observando los botes.

.-A Hogwarts – respondió Hagrid, sonriendo.

----------------

Harry bajó rápidamente del tren, con sus amigos Ron y Hermione detrás. Después de mucho rato estar con Ginny hablando de nimiedades, ellos entraron con miles de quejas sobre tres nuevos chicos que no querían entender razones. Esto interesó de sobremanera al pelinegro y a la pelirroja, que habían encontrado a tres individuos con las mismas características en ese mismo compartimiento hacía pocas horas.

Hermione pareció alterada por aquella información.

.-¿Creen que sean mortífagos? – preguntó justo en ese momento, cuando caminaban por el andén que los recibía siempre que llegaban a Hogwarts.

.-Hum... no sé... solamente parecían raros, pero no creo que sean mortífagos. – respondió Ron con expresión pensativa.

.-Puede que tengas razón Ron... – comentó Hermione, pero al momento, dejó de hablar, pues los coches tirados por thresthrals habían llegado. – subamos – dijo luego.

Todos hicieron lo que la castaña les indicaba, y continuaron su conversación, hasta llegar al comedor.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y observaron que la selección estaba por empezar. El sombrero cantó una canción como la del año anterior, sobre la unidad y todas esas cosas y luego, comenzaron a llamar a los niños de primero.

.-Harry, mira – dijo la voz de Ginny en su oído, señalándole el final de la fila.

Allí, aparentemente cohibidos, estaban los tres sujetos que estaban en el tren. ¿Se iban a seleccionar? Bien, el momento de la verdad, pensó Harry. Si entraban en Slytherin, mejor comenzar a cuidarse y no fiarse de ellos. Los chicos de primero pasaron rápidamente, unas cuantas nuevas incorporaciones para Gryffindor fueron recibidas, y también para las otras casas. Pero al fin, les tocó a los tres últimos.

.-¡Rockbell, Winry! – llamó McGonagall y la rubia se sentó en el taburete, mientras que el sombrero meditaba.

.-Ah... una mente brillante... mucha valentía... a ver... tiene que ser... ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó el sombrero, produciendo fuertes aplausos en la mesa.

La chica estaba descartada, ningún Gryffindor era traidor.

.-¡Elric, Alphonse! – llamó nuevamente McGonagall. Esta vez, la armadura caminó, entre las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros, hacia el taburete y se puso el sombrero.

.-Hum... veo bondad... amas a los animales... creo que... ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – concluyó el viejo sombrero y la mesa de los tejones estalló en palmas.

.-¡Elric, Edward! – volvió a llamar la jefa de la casa de los leones, con fuerza. El chico rubio, el más sospechoso según Harry, subió al taburete.

El sombrero quedó un minuto en silencio, como si meditara.

.-Magnifico... hum... una inteligencia que no había visto en años... ambición, si, ambición... también veo mucha piedad... pero también hay mucha valentía, oh si... bien... eres complicado... hum...

Hubo más silencio, incómodo silencio. Pero el chico parecía de lo más tranquilo. Más bien, parecía inexpresivo.

.-Ya sé que haré contigo niño... aunque ya no eres un niño... en fin, - el sombrero pareció tomar aire. - ¡GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llega el 1° capítulo. Si les gustó, solamente hagan clic en GO! Y dejenme un bonitu review :)

AöMë!

The Moonlight Alchemist!


	2. Nota

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno, chicos, debido a mi falta de inspiración últimamente, y a mis proyectos a futuro, no voy a poder actualizar este fanfiction, como respondí a muchos reviewers.

Lo bueno, es que cederé el fic **Ferchoumaru**, quien ha manifestado tener muchas ideas divertidas para esto . Espero que lo lean eh! Que las cosas podrían ponerse divertidas ;)

Nos leemos pronto

**Aome Faith Usui Jinx**


End file.
